


Anniversary

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [45]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor held Rose in his arms at daybreak on Bad Wolf Bay. They hadn’t been back since that fateful day, but today it had seemed fitting.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for the lovely nonny who sent me a drabble prompt because they liked this series. I haven't forgotten about it, but it's likely going to be a ficlet, not a drabble. I can't compress my thoughts with that prompt to 100 words (and most likely go into Two for the Road, but we'll see), lol. I hope you don't mind and while you wait, please enjoy this. ;)
> 
> Many thanks to Skyler10 for helping me decide which anniversary drabble I wrote today to post. :)

The Doctor held Rose in his arms at daybreak on Bad Wolf Bay. They hadn’t been back since that fateful day, but today it seemed fitting. 

Fifty years together and every day he fell more in love. He always knew life with Rose would be fantastic, but he’d never imagined just how much. Marriage, bonding, walking through life, their hands (hearts) entwined. It was everything he’d dreamed it could be. 

“Do you know how much I love you?” he murmured against her ear. 

“As much as I love you,” she answered, nuzzling into him. “Happy anniversary, Doctor.” 

“Happy anniversary, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday/anniversary Tentoo (and Rose)! July 5, 2008. <3


End file.
